How do I get you alone?
by Phantom Dragon3
Summary: Trixie never thought that this would happen. Why this? Why now? Why of all creatures, did it have to be Spike? Speical thanks to NightmareTRXY32 for doing the cover art. Check out his Deviant Art page Thenorthremembers3
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: Escape from the Everfree Forest**

A wagon surrounded by a light purple aura drove itself on the path out of Las Pegasus. The wagon was currently under a spell, it was to stay on the path until it got to Ghastly Gorge.

The pony inside was asleep, she was exhausted from her recent performance.

Las Pegasus was not favorable to her. She had to compete with other acts, and since most of the other acts were more skilled with magic than she was. She didn't make much money, it was just enough to fill her belly for a meal or so.

However, she didn't have enough to get train tickets to her next location Baltimare, so she planned to use the river to ride there.

It was completely insane, but she was very desperate for money.

Although the easier option would have been to go to Ponyville, but the pony wanted to avoid that place as much as possible.

The wagon was going forward like it was supposed to. It passed by a tiny section of a forest. When a very hungry chimera was observing it from inside the forest.

The chimera was a combination of a buck, a komodo dragon, and a puma. It had a puma's torso and legs, a deer's hindquarters, and the Komodo dragon's feet and tail. Out of the torso of the chimera, were necks and heads of each respective animal.

"Well, well" whispered the Puma, "It looks like our next meal is rolling away."

"What do you suppose a wagon is doing out here, alone at night?" asked the Deer

"Does it really matter?" asked the Komodo Dragon sarcastically

"I guess not" answered the deer "But that wagon is being pulled by magic, so it's possible the unicorn inside is asleep. So if we sneak up…"

Suddenly the chimera bolted out of the forest. "What did I just say you guys?!" The Deer angrily said.

The spell that was on the wagon was to make it stay on the path. However, it also made it do evasive maneuvers, in case of emergencies.

And a hungry chimera chasing after it was definitely an emergency. So the wagon drove as fast as it could.

"If you guys listened to me, we could have caught it by now, this is why that rabbit got away." lectured the Deer.

The other two heads completely ignored the deer and chased the wagon anyway on the path by Ghastly Gorge. The Deer rolled it's eyes and said: "Why do I even bother?"

The chase lasted for a while until the wagon reached the end of the path. The wagon tried to stop itself, but it was going too fast to do so. Then the wagon flew into a bog, where it was slowly beginning to sink.

However, this was no ordinary bog, this bog was right by the Everfree Forest.

"Arg! No! I didn't want a muddy meal" said the Puma

"We could wash the pony in a river or something." said the Komodo Dragon

"Good point" replied the Puma.

By some fortune, the pony inside was not deeply asleep. Otherwise, this would have been a tragedy.

Trixie suddenly felt soaked and muddy. She quickly woke and found her home, slowly being flooded by black murky water. Trixie let out a curse word and grabbed whatever she could and teleported out. Trixie found herself in a bog, millions of questions raced through her mind.

However, there was no time for that now, because suddenly a chimera let out a roar right next to her. It quickly tried to swipe at her, which Trixie responded with a magic blast. The chimera let out an enraged growl and Trixie stood staring at it.

'I never fought a chimera before…' Trixie thought to herself 'I...I could be outmatched here….I could d..die.'

Trixie felt a few tears run down her cheek, the fear of dying overwhelmed her. It was making her want to run away and not even try to fight this thing.

'NO!...I'm...I'm not making the same mistake as I did with the Ursa Major. This time, I am not backing down! I'm going to fight this thing with everything I got!'

Trixie was filled with determination, her horn glowed as she stared down her opponent.

Sometime later….

Spike was up late, he was giggling to himself "I got this whole castle all to myself and the best part? Nopony to tell me what to do"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash was going be away from Ponyville, for about two months. Apparently, A.K. Yearly needed their help to find some artifact of some kind. Yearly, explained that it was an ancient magical artifact that she needed Twilight skills for, and of course Rainbow Dash was needed because of her resourcefulness.

Spike would have come, but it was far too dangerous. Also, he was fine with Twilight going with Daring Doo. It was a dream come true for her.

"Now, what should I do?" Spike asked himself while at the same time rubbing his claws together.

"Oh, I know! I always wanted to eat ice cream out on the balcony" Spike said with glee.

"Hey, Twilight! You don't mind if I stay up late and eat ice cream right?"

Spike cupped a claw on his ear to listen for a reply. As he expected, he did not get one back.

So with that, he quickly went to the kitchen, made a huge sundae and brought it outside with him.

Spike let out a sigh and sat on one of the lawn chairs and enjoyed his ice cream.

The best thing about the castle was that it was the tallest building in town. Which meant it had a bird's view of the whole town.

He admired the scenery of Ponyville at night, it was quiet and nopony was out.

'Is this how it is for Princess Luna every night?' Spike thought to himself constantly shoving the ice cream into his mouth.

Spike took a look around Ponyville when he noticed something odd in the Everfree forest. Although, all he could see from the balcony was trees. He could see a light flashing one color in one section of the Everfree forest, then flash a different color, in another section entirely.

Every time the light flashed, the light was getting weaker and weaker.

Spike knew little to nothing about the Everfree forest, but as far as he was aware. He never saw that happen before.

"I...Is it a monster?" Spike thought out loud. Whatever it was, it was coming closer to Fluttershy's cottage. "Oh no!" Spike ran out of the castle.

Spike ran as fast as he could. When he saw something fell out of the forest near the cottage. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see what it was. He huffed and puffed, he was out of breath and exhausted. But He kept on running anyway, Fluttershy was in danger. Although the smart thing to do was to call for help, he was not thinking about that at the time.

The closer he got to it, the more he realized it was a pony that fell out of the Everfree forest. Spike was about to call for help, but the condition that the pony was in shocked him so much. that it prevented him from doing so.

"Sweet Celestia!"

"...T...Trixie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie was barely breathing, she was bruised, beaten and had fresh claw and bite marks all over her.

Trixie's vision was all blurry. So when Trixie looked in front of her, all she saw was some purple colored blur standing there.

' _Is...it...another... monster?_ '

'... _is this... how...it ends?_ '

' _If...I'm going ...down...I'm...I'm taking this thing_..' Trixie's thought was interrupted when she coughed out blood.

'... _With...me_..'

Trixie grunted with all the effort she could muster, her horn flickered, it was ready for one last blast.

* * *

Spike turned pale when he saw Trixie, it seemed like she was on the verge of death.

The bite and claw marks that were all over her was oozing actual blood. Spike fought off the urge to throw up when he saw that. He was not ready to see something like this.

Sure, he had seen blood before, but it had only been in fiction. Seeing it in real life was an entirely different experience.

Trixie looked at him with squinted eyes, she let out a bloody cough, then her horn flickered with magic.

"I'm...n..not... going to... let you get ...me that...easily" Trixie managed to say, she sounded as if it toke a lot of effort, just to get one word out of her muzzle.

Spike realized what she meant by that, either she recognized him and thought he was out for revenge, or she thought he was another creature coming after her.

Whatever grievance Spike had, it was not crucial at the moment. She will die if he did not immediately help her.

"Trixie it's okay, I won't hurt you, I am going to get help!" Spike shouted

Although the purple blob sounded like it was underwater, Trixie heard her name and stopped her spell. Trixie then fainted.

Spike wanted to go to the hospital but that would mean he would have to carry her. She was a full grown mare, there was no way he could do that. Even if he somehow managed it, by the time he took her to the hospital, it will be too late.

The only option was to knock on Fluttershy's cottage since they were both very close to it.

Spike pounded on Fluttershy's door "Fluttershy open up, it's me Spike! It's an emergency!"

A very groggy Fluttershy opened the door "Spike, what?..."

"Fluttershy help! It's Trixie she needs help!"

So Spike led Fluttershy to Trixie. when she saw the state Trixie was in, it caused her to almost collapse.

"Please Fluttershy, you just got to help" Spike begged.

"But Spike, I'm not a doctor, I only know how to take care of animals, not ponies"

"I know, but look at her." Spike said pointing at Trixie "she's counting on you, you at lease have some medical know-how, you are the only one close enough to help."

"I...do not know how to help her"

"She is going to... going... to" Spike sniffed he was trying his hardest to keep from crying, but still the tears came.

Fluttershy could tell this was way too much for him. He was trying to hold himself together.

Fluttershy put a hoof around him as a way of comforting him, " Shh, it's okay Spike" Fluttershy said in a motherly tone. "I'll see what I can do, why don't you go to Rarity's house and get help, she lives closest to me."

"But, shouldn't I assisit, I could get supplies for you"

"That's fine Spike I'll get the animals to help me"

"Ok"

So with that, Spike went to Rarity's house, when Spike told Rarity the situation, they ran to the Ponyville Hospital. The hospital used an emergency horse drawn carriage to receive Trixie from Fluttershy's house.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**.

Rarity and Fluttershy came to hear what the doctor would say.

The doctor came out of the emergency room. He was the same doctor that toke care of Rainbow Dash when she broke her wing. Spike didn't really know what his name was, so Spike called him Doc.

"So Doc, how is she?" Spike asked.

The doctor considered his words a bit before speaking.

"Young dragon, do you want to leave? This might be too extreme for you." the doctor concernedly stated.

Spike gripped his claws into a fist, he was visibly shaking "N...No...I'm okay jj..just tell me what's wrong with her"

The doctor looked at the mares as a way of nonverbally getting permission from them.

"Spike, I know you are trying to be brave, but you been through a lot tonight. Perhaps it's better if you don't hear this." Fluttershy said

"I quite agree, Spike maybe it would be better if you had a good night's rest" Rarity suggested

"You both think I can get some sleep after this happened? If I go home now, all I'll think about is if she survived or not, all I will see is images of her dying."

Fluttershy gave him a comforting hug

"Then you should write to Twilight to get her here, she could help." Fluttershy said

Spike let out a sigh "I have read enough Daring Do books to know that her adventures are usually off the grid. Even if we could get a letter to her. By the time it gets there, Rainbow Dash and Twilight will get here way too late to help me"

Both Fluttershy and Rarity looked at other for a moment then both said "Ok doctor go ahead" Both of them held onto Spike like they were both trying to protect him.

The Doctor paused for a moment, then nodded his head "She might not make it"

A/N: I'm so sorry for long delay I forget I had a fanfic account. You seeI've been publishing it on fimfiction. net check me out there for more updates

user/Phantom+Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N To make up for long hiatus and the I haven't been updating here a second ch enjoy

A unified gasp escaped from the three.

"Sh...she won't make it?" Spike asked

"There's a high possibility that she won't"

The doctor's tone of voice was in-between caring and getting too attached to his case.

"This is the worse case I have ever seen. You got to understand, this sort of thing hasn't happened since Ponyville was founded"

"Wait, this has happened before?" ask Rarity

"Yes, but it's very rare. Some pony gets lost in the Everfree forest, they meet up with a creature and the creature attacks them."

"It's becoming less and less frequent nowadays" the doctor continued

"Also, most of the time the ponies try to run if they get attacked. Trixie seemed like she tried the best she could to fight them off."

At that moment, Spike's mind briefly flashed back to when Trixie faced the Ursa Major.

Then his mind repeated the last line he heard from her tonight " ** _I'm not going to let you get me that easily_** "

How many times has he seen that kind scenario in comic books?

The hero trying their best against an overpowered villain. And even if the hero is outmatched in every way, they never give up.

In that moment that Spike felt a bit of admiration for Trixie "I understand, Trixie" Spike muttered to himself.

"So um what happens now?" Fluttershy modestly said

The Doctor gave a long sigh "The wounds are really bad, we're going to have to get doctors from Canterlot."

"I already called some ahead of time, they should be here soon"

"Anyway, I'm going to have to go and help out the nurses. I'll do what I can, but as I said the chances are slim"

With that the doctor returned to the surgery room.

Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike hugged each and other cried, this was devastating for all of them. Some pony they knew was dying and all they could do was hope.

"Fluttershy, I'm going go and get AppleJack and Pinkie" said Rarity

"Um are you sure it's a good idea?" Fluttershy asked

"Of course dear, they are our friends" Rarity then whispered in Fluttershy's ear "besides look at poor Spikey-Wikey, he needs all the support he can get. You know since Twilight isn't here."

"Oh, of course" Fluttershy whispered back "But what about Pinkie? You know how she is in situations like this"

"It would be bad if we don't invite her dear"

"Good point"

Spike started to pace back and forth

* * *

 **Sometime later**

"...so let me get this straight, Trixie came out of ta forest close ta death?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah, she possibly got lost in the forest and met up with a creature, and instead of running from it. she faced it with everything she got" Spike said in a monotone voice

Pinkie's hair turned straight and her coat turned slightly dull "I'm...I'm sure... she will be fine" she then started crying she was never any good when it came to anything involving death.

"What the hay kind of creature did that ?!"

"It was.." Fluttershy hesitated little, unsure if she should tell her friends.

"It was a chimera"

All of them immediately turned and face Fluttershy. Which made her try and hide from the sudden attention.

AppleJack's eyes narrowed in fury "A Chimera? Is that the same one that attacked Applebloom?" Applejack angrily asked through her teeth.

"No, this one was different"

"From the ..." Fluttershy repressed the urge to gag as she had to recall a nearly dying Trixie. "From the bite and claw marks on Trixie's body, it was a combination of a puma, a deer and some other animal"

"Some other animal? What other animal?" asked Pinkie in a worried tone

"I really can't tell what is, I can see the claws marks but no bite marks of the the other creature so, it could be anything."

"Wow, Fluttershy have you been reading a lot of Sherland Hooves?" Rarity asked impressively

Fluttershy blushed "Well I have taken care of those kind of animals before"

So then the doctors from Canterlot came into the ER. One of the nurses informed Spike and the others that the doctors were going to have to work on her all night. They all stayed as much as they could but soon enough visiting hours were over.

Spike wanted to stay the whole time, but he could not because the hospital staff told him to come back tomorrow.

Spike clung to the floor in defiance, AppleJack had to drag him out, it almost put scratches on the floor.

They all went to their homes, thinking the comfort of a familiar place would let them sleep.

Unfortunately, it did not work, none of them could sleep that night.

The next day they all waited outside the hospital for it to be open.

As soon as the hospital opened they all rushed inside to see Trixie.

They were not allowed to see her, so they waited in the ER waiting room.

Since Ponyville had only one Emergency Room, it was not hard to figure out where Trixie was.

They all tried to ask the nurses to find out what was going on, but they were getting nowhere.

Spike then got an idea, he knew that sometimes he gets ignored. It wasn't on purpose it just happens.

So he thought he would use it to his advantage and try to overhear any of the nurses conversation.

He spotted a peach colored unicorn nurse, run out of the room that was keeping Trixie.

He then sneakily followed her and at the same time hid from sight.

He noticed the nurse was shaking, she used her magic to lift her hat. A pack of something was under her hat, She used her magic again to took an odd long white cylinder looking thing of the pack.

She took a lighter from the hat and lit the end of the cylinder and smoked it.

Wait, he remembered seeing the higher ups in Canterlot doing that, he was going to look up what it was later.

The poor nurse looked stressed and scared out her mind.

"Hey, are you alright Healing Hoof?" asked another nurse

"I'm..f..fine" said Healing Hoof

"It's just that, that mare has been spouting blood like a fountain most of the night, she almost died three times"

"They had to drag a hemophobic nurse like me to help with surgery, just because they were short staffed"

"This is why I mostly work with foals, there isn't much blood" Healing Hoof complained

"There, there" said the other nurse sympathizing with her.

Spike gasped in horror and ran towards the others.

He ran to the ER when the door slammed into him knocking him down on the floor. He shook it off.

Several exhausted doctors came out of the ER.

The doctor pony that originally saw Trixie stumbled out the ER.

"She...made..it " the doctor said and then fainted

Everypony let out a cheer in the waiting room, and then a sigh of relief.

Pinkie's hair went back to its' puffy self.

Spike collapsed on his knees and a few tears run down his cheek. It was over.

Everypony hugged each other.

A whole lot of nurses appeared in front of the room

"We're not out of the woods yet" said one of the nurses

"Woods? There are trees in hospitals now? " Pinkie questioned

"Now is not the time for that Pinkie" Applejack stated

"She may have made it out of surgery, but she is still barely hanging there." the nurse said bluntly

Spike tried to grab his hair in anger but since he had scales on top of his head and not hair, he gripped nothing.

"Can't we catch a brake?" Spike asked in frustration

Spike ran into the ER room.

"Wait! She's not ready to be seen yet" Healing Hoof warned

There Trixie was. She had a mask over her muzzle and couple other sorts of machines hooked up to her.

Trixie was just laying there unconscious on a bed, the bed sheet that was covering her had stains of fresh blood on it.

"Trixie, this can't be your final act! "Spike shouted

"You can't go out like this!"

"For Celestia's sake, you're a showmare, you can't go out on something nopony saw"

Healing Hoof took a deep breath and let it out "It's not blood, it's ketchup . Some pony was messy when they were eating their lunch" she told herself.

She squinted her eyes and raced into the room. Then she deliberately faced away from Trixie when she looked at Spike.

Since Healing Hoof was pretty short she didn't need to kneel down far to look him in the eye.

"Hey, um... so what's your name"

"Spike"

"Listen Spike, we are trying our hardest, I know you care about her, but let us do our job okay?"

Spike nodded his head.

Then Healing Hoof escorted Spike out of the room.

After several hours, Trixie finally was determined to be in good condition

Unfortunately, she was still unconscious.

It took her fours days to gain conscious.

During that time, Spike and the others visited her often.

Spike found it odd that he didn't see any relatives visit her when she was in the hospital.

Then one day when everyone visited her, she got up and stared in confusion at everyone in the room.

"What are all you doing here?" Trixie asked.

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, Sherland Hooves is supposed to be Sherlock Holmes.

Apparently, Shetland is a type of pony, who knew.

Also, if I'm a bit too mean to Spike in this chapter, just wait it will come in play later I promise.


End file.
